A number of foams of timing and time indication mechanisms exist for games and sporting contests. Often these time indication mechanisms involve a clock, showing minutes, seconds and fractions of seconds. In sports such as basketball, the rules often dictate that a shot or other event occur within a fixed period of time. A shot clock is typically strategically positioned and provides an indication of the time remaining before the final deadline. Such timing clocks require the players to observe the clock and comprehend the significance of the typically digital display, all while attempting to avoid an opponent. The National Basketball Associate (NBA) director of technology has said that regardless of the numeric shot clock displays in stadiums and arenas that the players have difficulty keeping track of the time left on the clock because the game moves so fast. National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) level basketball coaches have further indicated that throw-ins and backcourt timing is not properly timed because of the currently complexity. Further, in many states the shot clock is not used in high school leagues. As such, college bound basketball players require training in shot clock awareness.
In some existing basketball facilities, a series of lights are provided in a perimeter surrounding the central board area. These lights are normally turned off. The lights are linked to the clock device. When the clock time expires, the lights—typically light emitting diodes or LEDs that are red in color—are activated to provide a visual indication of the exact moment that the fixed deadline expired. This post time expiration light activation provides the referees, players and spectators with a measure of whether a shot (or other action) was timely taken or if any time remains for further play. This time expiration light activation may further be referred to in a video replay of the relevant portion of the game.
The basketball shot clock application will be used throughout this document to explain the concept of the contemplated invention. Similar time indicator applications are found in other games, sporting events and industrial applications. Example of non-sport related timing applications include, but are not limited to, a timer for kitchen ovens, a chemical process, classroom exams, board games, etc. Other sporting examples include, but are again not limited to soccer, American football, rugby, swimming and baseball.